


A Soldier And His Master

by ben



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fingering, Gay Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, army kink, solider kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben/pseuds/ben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John had been dreaming of each other for years, but they didn't expect it to happen like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier And His Master

__

Sherlock lay on his bed. Legs spread as wide as possible, one hand behind his head and other stroking his long member in earnest. His mind flicked with images of his roommate, John Watson.

He imagined John’s work worn hands slowly teasing his cock from base to the tip, as he smeared his pre-cum over the head. He made a hissing sound as he mimicked his thoughts.

The hands grip grew tighter, firmer, on the member has he began to pump in a steady motion. His eyes smashed shut as he pulled on his own hair. He felt a rush of blood downwards as his chest was pulled upwards in pleasure.

Outside his room, he could hear John scurrying around. Oh how he wished to fuck that man. He had been fantasying about that man’s body ever since he had first met him two years before. His cock spat out more pre-cum at the thought of John.

Sherlock grunted John’s name as the pace of his hand sped up.

“Sherlock, what do you wan-“ John stopped in his tracks. He had walked in to Sherlock’s bedroom. Sherlock looked down from the ceiling, realising that John was in the room with him.

“Oh shit!” Sherlock jumped under the duvet. He covered his still hard dick, as John ran out the room, his face burnt red. Sherlock knew now that he would never get a chance with John.

A few hours later, after the two men separated themselves, and Sherlock had calmed himself down, Sherlock remerged from his bedroom.

“John, I’m so sorry,” Sherlock mumbled his apology. John was taken aback from the statement. This was the Great Sherlock Holmes, and he didn’t apologise.

“Sherlock…” John moved towards the man, walking weirdly. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Sherlock’s body since the occurrence a few hours prior. In fact, it turned him on just thinking about the event. Sherlock stood perfectly under the light. The shape of his face, the broadness of his jaw, the dip under his cheekbones, it all made John feel … hot. “Don’t be,” John slowly moved his hand to Sherlock’s chest.

“Wha- what are you doing?” Sherlock appeared to be able to deduce every outcome in any situation, but couldn’t understand human affection. John’s finger traced between his pecks and down to his belly button in one smooth motion.

“Do you want me, Sherlock?” John purred. Nodding frantically, Sherlock replied unable to make any noise. The taller man felt a strange lump in his throat, was that nerves? John teased his hand lower and onto the rim of his trousers. He had never felt that before. John store at the taller man took his hand and lead him into his own bedroom.

A spark flew over Sherlock. All of his were emotions running high. He had been dreaming of this for years. His pupils narrowed and he grabbed John’s waist in haste. John let a moan escape his lips as he threw himself down on the bed.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking at me, Sherlock. Don’t think I haven’t wanted this as long as you have,” John licked his lips teasingly. His rough palm began to trace Sherlock’s sides smoothly. He mumbled something else but Sherlock was too caught in the moment to notice. Sherlock wanted to take control, make John beg for mercy over not doing this before.

“John, are you sure you want this?”

“Yes… Soldier,” John whispered in the taller man’s ear, holding his neck so he was at his level. Sherlock groaned in compliance. “Down on your knees.” It felt weird that their first time was going to involve a dominant and subordinate complex.

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock spat in John’s direction. He knelt over by the bedside table, a metre away from John.

“One moment,” John said before disappearing into the en suit bathroom.

John reappeared wearing his army slacks and braces hooked around his shoulders. Sherlock salivated at the sight. His muscles tensed as he walked over to his subordinate. The chunky belt of his slacks was undone and loose, showing a glimpse of his underwear. He knew Sherlock had a kink for army stuff; John wasn’t as unobservant as Sherlock made him out to be. John flicked his braces against his hard pecs, his nipples hardened from the harsh blow.

“Do you like this, Sub?” John winked and strutted over to the knelt man. He held a fistful of Sherlock’s curly, brown hair before rubbing his face over his crotch area. John moaned audibly, spurring Sherlock along. “Take off your clothes, Pet.” John started to massage his bugdle at the sight of his pleading sub.

Sherlock complied and speedily undid his shirt and trousers. Left only in his Y-front boxers, he stood up, turned around and bent down before taking them off painfully slowly.

John’s eyes traced every curve of his luscious, pale skin. His hand traced gently against Sherlock’s spine and pelvis, stopping briefly at his arse cheeks. Sherlock shivered with anticipation, his hands now resting on the bed and back facing his Master, John.

“Arse in the air,” John ordered. Sherlock dipped his lower back, opening up his arse crack to the room, John’s breath caught as he did so. Sherlock was so perfect and John wanted to explore his beauty to the limits. He hit one cheek harshly. “Will you obey me?” Sherlock gasped and muttered ‘yes, Sir,’ in urgency.

“Do you want me inside of you?”

“Yes,” Sherlock pleaded, “Master.” John slowly pressed one dry finger between the two cheeks and rubbed up and down the dip. He wiggled his finger every time Sherlock responded positively.

As he pulled his finger out, Sherlock whimpered. “What is it, Boy? Did you like that?”

“Yes, yes master,” Sherlock grinded his arse back onto John. The older man spanked the man beneath him at the sign of rebellion.

“No,” he growled, “only move when I say.” He lubricated his finger with lube he had hidden in his pocket without Sherlock observing and pushed roughly back inside without warning. Sherlock groaned loudly and threw his head downwards.

“Yeah?” John asked smiling, he loved seeing Sherlock like this.

“I want you to suck me, Bitch.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sherlock said enthusiastically turning around. He saw John’s throbbing cock resisting against his boxers as he hinted for the man to take it out. As John slowly removed his member from their cage, Sherlock gasped in delight. 7 inch without full erection, Sherlock moaned to himself internally. He got on his knees again and used his hands to prop him up before asking his Master with his eyes if he could start. John nodded and Sherlock gently kissed the tip of his member.   
“More Sir?” Sherlock asked cheekily. John moaned, grabbed Sherlock’s hair and thrusted his cock into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock gagged slightly before dragging his tongue lazily around the girth. He could feel John shake in pleasure above him. Sherlock desperately licked up all the pre-cum he could and hollowed his mouth around his Masters member.   
“Good Bitch,” John moaned between clenched teeth. After a while, John pushed Sherlock off him hastily, causing the man’s teeth to slide against him ever so slightly. He hissed at the pain. “On your back, Solider.”

Sherlock knew he was in shit when John grabbed his arse cheek in his fist. He sent a full blow to his cheek and cursed at Sherlock for disobeying him by hurting him. John opened up Sherlock’s cheeks and knocked his knees open. “Stay.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sherlock bit his lip in anticipation as John slid on a condom and applied extra lube. John slowly pushed his fully erect, 8.5 inch member into Sherlock’s tight hole. Sherlock let out a low, husky moan causing John to push further in lust.

“I’m going to ride you so hard, I want you to cum all over the bed,” John spat at his sub. He pushed further and faster with every thrust. Sherlock felt John’s ballsack his against him as he pushed in fully. He lost control and started thrusting back at the man. “Be a good boy, Soldier,” John said, regaining control.

He moved his hand to Sherlock’s sides and started to pump Sherlock’s hips in time with his thrusts. He felt himself slowly build up as Sherlock’s heat made his member throb in earnest. Sherlock’s dick was throbbing.

“Please touch me Sir,” Sherlock groaned through the pleasure. John’s hand started to lazily stroke Sherlock’s member. John felt himself build up hastily, and started to pump fast in time with his hand. Sherlock screamed in ecstasy as John started to massage his balls.

John came suddenly and powerfully into Sherlock. He bit Sherlock's lower back, forcing him over the edge, and he came violently onto the bed beneath them.

__  
  
  
"That was amazing," Sherlock said softly into John's chest as they embraced. John rubbed his member against Sherlock's thigh, jokingly. "What, again?"


End file.
